dorkdiariesfandomcom-20200213-history
BranKenzie
BranKenzie (Bran'don and Mac'Kenzie) is the romantic pairing of MacKenzie Hollister and Brandon Roberts. MacKenzie has a crush on Brandon but Brandon does not reciprocate her feelings. This pairing is mostly one-sided from Mackenzie's point of view and strongly rivals Branikki, the pairing of Brandon and Nikki Maxwell. It is highly unlikely that this pairing will be official. BranKenzie is disliked by most people, as a lot of people go for Branikki. However, some people do ship BranKenzie and likes the ship genuinely. MacKenzie has mad feelings towards Brandon similar to Nikki, but unfortunately for her, he hasn't shown any interest in her. MacKenzie is also envious due to Brandon being closer to Nikki than her. Which makes the odds higher that this ship is not likely to ever happen in Dork Diaries. BranKenzie Moments Tales From a Not-So-Fabulous Life *MacKenzie flirts with Brandon in front of Nikki *MacKenzie invites Brandon to her party, but he didn't show interest in it *Mackenzie drops her purse so Brandon could get it for her. Tales From a Not-So-Popular Party Girl *MacKenzie asks Brandon to the dance. *Brandon does not let MacKenzie take him to the dance. *Because of that, MacKenzie resigns from the Halloween dance committee. *Brandon comes to her birthday party to take photographs *MacKenzie goes to the table he and Nikki were sitting at to flirt with him. Tales From a Not-So-Talented Pop Star *MacKenzie flirts with Brandon as a trainee in the photography club. *MacKenzie asks Brandon to join her dance group. *Brandon declines and joins Nikki's band instead as a drummer. Tales From A Not-So-Graceful Ice Princess *Mackenzie wants to skate for Fuzzy Friends. * Mackenzie interrupts Brandon and Nikki as they sort out pictures for Fuzzy Friends and asks Brandon that they should talk alone. * Mackenzie refuses to skate for Fuzzy Friends in Nikki's position, so that Brandon hates Nikki and comes to her for comfort. She is unaware, however, that Brandon will have to move if Fuzzy Friends closes down. * Mackenzie flirts with Brandon, but gets in trouble, and almost has to clean out the rats' cages. Tales From A Not-So-Smart Miss Know-It-All *Mackenzie says that Brandon is crazy for her and wrapped her house and trees in toilet paper to show affection, and she even took a picture for 'proof'. * Mackenzie stops Nikki from getting to work with Brandon for the school newspaper. * MacKenzie asks Brandon to invite her and Jessica Hunter to his birthday party. * Brandon declines and asks her maturely to leave the office *MacKenzie reveals she made up the part about Brandon TP-ing her house so she could threaten him to invite her and Jessica to his party. *To show that he doesn't invite MacKenzie to his birthday party, he invited Marcy Simms instead. Tales From a Not-So-Happy Heartbreaker *Mackenzie asks Brandon to the sweetheart dance at the end of his party. *Brandon says no. *Mackenzie offers to give a HUGE amount of money to Fuzzy Friends and he still wants to go with Nikki, instead of Mackenzie. *Mackenzie tries flirting with him when Nikki tries to give Brandon her Valentine's card, by asking if he liked the camera she gave him on his birthday and saying she can't wait to see all the photos he had taken. *At the sweetheart dance, she is talking to Brandon and flirting, much to Nikki's disgust. Brandon later reveals that she came up to him and started talking, not the other way round. *Mackenzie thinks that Nikki threw away a bracelet Brandon gave her, and begins searching at the dumpsters. *It is revealed that MacKenzie stole Brandon's phone. Tales from a Not-So-Glam TV Star *Mackenzie interrupts Nikki and Brandon at the Sweetheart Dance, upsetting Brandon a lot. * MacKenzie makes up lies, telling Nikki's camera crew that Brandon was in a crazy love triangle with Nikki and MacKenzie and that Brandon is secretly crushing on MacKenzie, behind Nikki's back. *MacKenzie gets jealous when Brandon and Nikki are happy to see each other at the Skiing Competition and pushes Nikki down the extreme ski slope. *MacKenzie spies on Nikki and Brandon when they sit down in a cozy spot talking and flirting with each other. *MacKenzie messes up Nikki's band's listening party when she gets rid of the boxes with the band's CDs. *Afterwards, everything turns out okay and Brandon kisses Nikki on the lips, enraging MacKenzie. Tales from a Not-So-Happily Ever After * Mackenzie is the one who is going to visit a summer camp with Brandon since Nikki's phone died for the information about the cartoonist position. * In Nikki's dream later on, she meets Brandon as prince charming and Mackenzie as the wicked witch of the west. * Mackenzie tries to lay a spell on Nikki but Brandon shields her * She threatens to curse Brandon too if he doesn't move away. * Later on when Nikki wakes up and walks to the infirmary, Mackenzie sees Brandon and Nikki holding hands and gushing with each other Tales from a Not-So-Dorky Drama Queen * Mackenzie steals Nikki's diary and writes diary entries in her point of view * She reveals that she wants to enter a life long relationship with Brandon and is disgusted how he could have eyes for Nikki, saying that she looks like a 'donkey face' * Mackenzie messes up Brandon and Nikki's relationship by keeping Brandon's letter that was to Nikki for herself. * Then writes in a Miss-Know-It-All column that he's not worthy Nikki's friendship and should move on * Mackenzie writes in a page that Nikki would clean up the bird manure at her wedding with Brandon. *MacKenzie watches Brandon and Nikki enjoy their cupcakes, stating that everything won't be perfect for long. Tales from a Not-So-Perfect Pet Sitter * MacKenzie interrupts Nikki and Brandon's possible second kiss and gets their cupcake in her hair * MacKenzie flirts with Brandon and suggests that he transfer to North Hampton Hills with her * She follows Nikki and Brandon to Fuzzy Friends and plans to frame them for animal abuse by calling the local news Tales from a Not-So-Friendly Frenemy * Brandon offers to swap schools with Nikki so she wouldn't have to see MacKenzie at NHH, but Nikki turns it down, knowing MacKenzie would be all over him if she agreed Tales from a Not-So-Secret Crush Catastrophe * MacKenzie is happy that Brandon has to sit next to her in biology while André sits next to Nikki for the week. Category:Pairings Category:Romantic pairings Category:Pairings with Brandon Category:Pairings with MacKenzie Category:Book 1 Category:Book 2 Category:Book 3 Category:Book 4 Category:Book 5 Category:Book 6 Category:Book 7 Category:Book 9 Category:Book 10 Category:Book characters Category:Main characters Category:Blog characters Category:Crush Category:Former CCP Category:Former Students of Westchester Country Day Category:Students of Westchester Country Day Category:Antagonist Category:Protagonist Category:Couple Category:Unfavorited couple Category:Unfavorited pairing Category:Unfavorited page Category:Other Category:Template documentation